This invention relates to a power-connection device which electrically couples, for example, a connection body having no power source to a system body equipped with a power source.
A tape deck device which is used, for example, in a car stereo includes a tape deck device of which a tape deck section or a tape transport section is detachably coupled with respect to the amplifying section incorporating a power source which is part of the car stereo. The tape deck section of such a system can not only be used inside a car or automobile, but can also be brought into a home to use inside the home. This may be a great feature of a plug-in type tape deck device. Such deck section, however, is usually not provided with a power source but is designed to be supplied with power solely from the body proper into which the tape deck section is to be plugged.
A representative example of the above-mentioned to-be-coupled type deck device is described in detail in Japanese patent application No. 72604/78 as filed by the assignee (Olympus Optical Co.) of this application. The Japanese patent application corresponds to U.S. application Ser. No. 46,960, filed June 8, 1979, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,369,478.
Conventionally, a two-terminal connection means was used as a means for electrically connecting a connection portion of the tape deck section to the amplifying section which includes a power source. Such two-terminal connection means is designed to connect, by its two-contact connector, a connection portion of the deck section to the power source portion of the amplifying section body in a manner that the two contacts are connected to positive and negative-polarity terminals of said power source portion, respectively. In such two-terminal connection means, however, upon having disconnected the deck section from the amplifying section body, one often forgets to turn off the power source switch of amplifying section. In order to solve the problem, it has been contemplated to provide on the amplifying section body a switch which turns the power on only at the time when the deck section is kept connected to that body. The provision of such switch results in an increase in the cost of the associated parts and also in the number of the process steps for manufacturing said amplifying section body.